1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a variable display device that can be changed into various shapes by external force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying images. Recently, a variable display device that has variability such as flexible, foldable or bendable, rollable, and stretchable in at least one direction and can be deformed into various shapes has received attention.